pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (S&M). Synopsis The group continues towards Ula'ula Island, and meet up with Burnet and Lillie. Suddenly, a Bruxish attacks them, so Sun goes to battle it. In a moment of confusion, Sun and Lillie end up being stranded on a beach, while Kukui, Burnet and Moon end up at the Aether Foundation. Chapter Plot Sun finishes writing the packaging slips. He yawns, while Kukui advises him to get some sleep, since it will be a while until they reach Ula'Ula Island. Sun falls down, but hits his head on Rotom, realizing it is not with Moon, who is "snoring" inside the boat. Kukui tells he was the one that took Rotom out, since Moon asked him to do some maintenance. Sun wipes it off a bit. Kukui tells Rotom, who is sightly malfunctioning, does not have any internal issues. He believes the problem lies in it being hit by that mysterious creature, and thinks the reason lies in getting rid of excess electricity. Sun remembers Rotom spoke a strange word, and Kukui reminds him that word was "Necrozma". Sun wonders what is the meaning of that word, but Kukui does not know, either. This makes Sun doubt in the professor, who reminds he is a professor specializing in Pokémon moves. However, he believes his wife could know something about it. Suddenly, someone yells out "It is a shame!" Out of the water, Burnet greets her husband, admitting she does not know about Necrozma, either. Kukui greets her, asking about Lillie. Burnet confirms this, but admits she feels bad for having her go Mantine surfing, which Lillie isn't good at. Sun is amazed to meet Burnet, who seems lively. Burnet greets Sun, and is glad about his product, "Pyukumuku lotion", and wants to have some more. Sun thanks her, until Burnet becomes furious for Sun defeating the Masked Royal. Sun is taken aback, and while he wonders why is that, a flower appears in the sea. A psychic powers affects everyone, making them lose balance and feeling sick. Everyone starts falling down, as Sun points out to the sea. Kukui is still overwhelmed by this power, so Sun brings out the Poké Ride Sharpedo to ride on, with Burnet ordering him to get Lillie. Sun continues to feel sick, and finds the flower, which is actually a Pokémon named Bruxish. Sun sends Quarter out, asking it to call its friends and rescue Lillie. Quarter calls upon other Wishiwashi, who gather up to create a form of the giant Wishiwashi. The giant Wishiwashi rescue Lillie and goes to attack Bruxish. Sun loses consciousness, and his last words were did Quarter rescue Lillie. Later, a girl, at the beach, finds Sun and Lillie stranded on a beach. She looks at Sun's medal, the Island Challenge amulet, and smiles. She has her Pokémon lift Lillie and Sun up in air, and walks away with them. Sun snoozes, until he becomes hit by something. Sun wakes up, for two children chase a Pokémon. Lillie asks if Sun is awake, who is glad she is okay. He notes Lillie knows his name, and notes it is the first time they meet. Lillie explains she and Burnet watched the recording of the Full Force Festival battles, where he fought against the Masked Royal. Lillie introduces herself, and thanks Sun for rescuing her. Sun is silent for a moment, admitting he never saw someone as pretty as Lillie before, which shocks her. He notes she looks like a doll. Lillie lowers her head, and asks Sun to stop describing her. Sun apologizes, while Lillie remembers Sun is a Courier, and wonders if he is actually helping his family out. Sun denies that, since he is doing all sorts of jobs to earn 1 million dollars. Regardless, he asks where they are currently. Lillie describes this is a place for orphans and injured Pokémon, or so was told by the person that found them stranded on the beach. Sun wonders who that is. Lillie tells that one would call them and stepped outside. Sun looks through the window, seeing a girl talking on a phone. Sun recognizes the badge on her hair, seeing she is a Trial Captain. Meanwhile, an Aether Foundation employee walks in a room, and has a report to show to Mister Faba. The employee explains they rescue three passengers from a ship, a Mantine and a fainted Bruxish. He explains the passengers are awake and are able to speak, asking Mister Faba what should be done next. Faba tells it is "truly troubling" and points at the employee. Faba's Hypno uses the psychic power to bash the employee to a wall, over whom Faba looms, reminding he should be adressed as "Branch Chief Faba". Faba reminds he is a boss of the employee, who calls Faba's boss as "President Lusamine". Faba continues to loom over the employee, questioning why doesn't the employee refer to him with his title, believing the employee does not feel Faba as an important figure, unlike Lusamine. Faba believes the employee does not see Faba fit as the second-in-command after Lusamine, and would mock him with the words "Mister Faba", but the employee denies this. Faba offers him a hand to get up, claiming it is Hypno that plays tricks on people, regardless of how many times he tries to scold it. The employee apologizes to "Branch Chief Faba" and claims he is not hurt at all, then leaves, even if he feels pain in his back. Faba laments how he is constantly bothered, but finishes his article. Faba is proud, for nobody in this organization knows that he, a Branch Chief, is a popular blogger, whose articles receive 200 thousand views per month, which are read by intellectuals, who care about success and eminence. He thinks about such people, whose fantasies about coexistence with Pokémon with a happy life won't be fulfilled. Suddenly, a woman barges in, wondering if "Mr. Faba" is researching the sea. Faba is startled, since "Branch Asisstant Wicke" just came in without knocking. Wicke confirms she did knock and call out to him. Still, she reminds him about the three people, who gained consciousness. Faba confirms he did, and goes with Wicke to meet up with them, much to his annoyance. The two meet up with Kukui, Burnet and Moon, who thank the Aether Foundation for the rescue. Faba explains they believe Bruxish, who emitted psychic energy, caused trouble, by turning over the ship and Mantine, too. Wicke explains Bruxish fainted from something, and currently are taking care of Mantine and Bruxish, while their ship is being repaired. Moon does not recognize this place, so Faba lets them take their time to look around, welcoming them to Aether Paradise. Debuts Character *Faba *Wicke Pokémon *Yungoos *Bruxish *Sandygast (Acerola's) *Faba's Hypno Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 3 chapters